Things have changed
by Australia meets Germany
Summary: Stiles didn't stay to fix the jeep when Malia took off to chase after the creature hidden in the dark. He followed her, leaving Lydia behind. Will this have any consequences? Scydia friendship / Stydia in later chapters
1. A serious decision

**Hey guys! So this is my first real fanfiction! I had this idea in my mind a long time ago and I finally decided to write it down! Please don't judge grammar or spelling mistakes, english is not my first language - it's german! So if there are any mayor mistakes feel free to name them! It would also mean a lot to me if you review and tellme your opinion. Is it a good idea or is it the worst you have ever seen? :D I already wrote the second chapter, so if I get a nice feedback, I will update! Enjoy!  
****Oh and disclaimer: I don't own Teen wolf or any of the characters**

He was fixing the jeep when he saw Malia run away. He thought she would run away like she did it when she was a coyote. The only thing he could think of was following her and convincing her to stay.  
"Stiles! You stay here, you have to fix the jeep!" Lydia said completely annoyed and terrified that they had to stay in the middle of a road in the dark.  
But he couldn't listen to her. The only thought he had was that Malia was probably gone by now so he decided to chase after her. He didn't think that it was very dangerous for Lydia to stay alone by the jeep.  
When he finally saw Malia he was pretty confused "You- you're still here?". Malia was obviously very confused by his question because she couldn't answer him. The only thing she did was to stare at him, her eyebrows raised. "I thought you took off. I thought you left me." He continued so she would understand.  
"I would never leave you!" She said while taking his hand into hers "Them I would leave behind" she added. Obviously she wasn't used to common human behavior. Still, for him, it was progress.  
"Stiles? What are you doing here?" Kira said.  
"I guess she is still at the jeep. I don't think anything happened to her since you two followed that creature in a different direction." Stiles was too happy that Malia was still there so he couldn't think of anything bad right now.  
"Lets just go back to make sure she is alright! By the way, if Scott finds out you left her behind, he is going to be so pissed!" Kira was very worried about Lydia because she couldn't defeat herself if something is going to attack her. Sure, Stiles couldn't defeat himself either but she would feel way more comfortable if he had stayed with her.  
"Then lets not tell him" Malia said. Kira wasn't going to lie to him especially not if he ask her if everything went alight.  
When they arrived at the jeep, Lydia was nowhere to be found. Stiles slowly realized what he just did so he started panicking. "Alright does anyone see her? LYDIA! WE ARE BACK YOU CAN COME OUT!" he yelled. He didn't want to admit that she may be gone and it was his fault. "Guys, what are we going to do?!"  
"Go back to the plan, fix the jeep, go pick up Scott and then go home?"  
"Malia, we are not leaving Lydia behind!" Stiles was very annoyed that he had to explain it over and over again. He would never leave Lydia behind, never!  
"But you just did." Malia said like it is the most normal thing in the world. He was pissed now. Of course she was kind of right, but he definitely didn't want to hear it! He was just about to say something when Kira spoke up.  
"Now is not the time to argue. Maybe Malia is right. Maybe we pick up Scott and drive back here so that he can get Lydia's scent and find her. Malia doesn't know yet how to control the scent and Scott's better in it anyways. We shouldn't waste too much time right now."  
With that they got in the jeep and drove to the church where they were supposed to meet Scott, Breaden and Derek.


	2. Grave talk

**Guys you are awesome, seriously! I never thought that so many people would like this story! If any of your reviews are about my grammar then please give examples, otherwise I don't know what you're talking about! So this is the second chapter! Don't worry, the next chapters are going to be longer and more detailed, I promise. It may take a while because I have to organize a few things and I am also going to visit some universities. Anyways enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think of it. Do you miss something? What do you think happend to Lydia? Tell me your ideas, I would love to hear them!**

Scott, Breaden and Derek just came out of the church when they arrived.  
"Is that him? Is that Derek?" Malia ask. She acted like nothing has happened a couple of minutes ago.  
"Sort of…" Scott answered. Derek was still Derek but it was like he was shifted back in time. He was a teenager again. "Where's Lydia? Is she waiting in the car?" he was confused because Lydia wouldn't wait in the car when they were in a situation like this.  
"Scott we need your help. We don't know where Lydia is so we need to go back so that you can get her scent and find her." Stiles explained. He hoped Scott wouldn't ask how they could lose her but he also know that this is lost hope.  
"How could you lose her?!" Scott was really pissed right now. He left them to get Derek but he wouldn't have done it if he knew that they didn't take care of each other.  
Before Stiles could make up any other excuses Kira spoke up "We saw something in the dark so Malia followed her instincts and chased after it. I followed her with my sword so I could help her if anything happens. Stiles followed us because he thought Malia would take off so Lydia was left alone at the jeep . Something must have taken her. Can we go now because he won't ever find her again?" She explained it matter-of-factly what –obviously- didn't make it any better but she was worried and she was getting impatient.  
The four of them got in the jeep while Breaden took Derek back on her motorcycle. The ride was mostly silent because Scott tried very hard to control his anger and no one wanted to push him. But Scott couldn't hold it any longer "What the hell were you thinking?!".  
"Scott, I'm so s-….." Stiles started but Scott wouldn't let him finish.  
"You know she couldn't defeat herself and she is pack after all! You may not be in love with her anymore but that doesn't mean you can leave her all by herself in the middle of the night with some unknown creature! She knew that things changed but I wouldn't believe her. I still can't believe you did that." Scott knew that Stiles was happy with Malia and he thought that Stiles deserved it, but he also knew that Stiles still liked Lydia. He didn't want to admit it to himself, that is why he kept being distant to her. Scott couldn't understand his behavior. Of course Malia wouldn't understand Stiles' feelings for Lydia but lying to her and himself would't make it any better. Plus, it would make it worst for Lydia. She had a hard time anyways. Finally, she realized that Allison would never come back and she had to deal with the loss of her. Of course Stiles didn't know about that because he was too busy with Malia and Lydia also never told him. She was also the one who had to figure everything out about the dead pool so she had a lot of pressure. No one knew all of that. No one but Scott. He wouldn't betray her trust and tell the about it but he wasn't going to look away when she was being treated like she was nothing.  
"Scott, what the hell? What does it mean 'she knew things changed'? Did she say that?" Stiles was obviously confused. Since when does Lydia talk to Scott about her feelings and thoughts? Since when does she hang out with him? Did she really think that things have changed between them? Because to him they didn't.  
"You know, she tells me a lot lately. But I don't want to talk about it- in fact, I don't want to talk to you right now. I only thought you might want to know my opinion on this."  
Stiles was silent after this for two reasons. Firstly, he knew that Scott would be very pissed and angry if Stiles kept arguing. Secondly, he honestly didn't know what to say. Lydia did never talk to Scott about Stiles. At least, this is what he thought but that seems to be wrong. Yes, he might have a girlfriend but Lydia was his first and big love after all. If she confesses his love to him, he would break up with Malia eminently. It's not that he doesn't like Malia-because he really does-, it is just that Lydia means everything to him. Things didn't change for him, why would she think that? Just because he doesn't follow her everywhere she goes or because he moved on? He has every right to do so.  
When they arrived, Scott jumped out of the car to look for Lydia. Stiles wanted to follow but Scott stopped him. "Kira, you come with me. Stiles, Malia you stay in the car."  
"What? No! Kira can wait here with Malia, I'm coming with you!" Stiles protested. He wanted to help. He wanted to make things right and prove that she is still important to him.  
"I said you wait in the car. I think you did enough for tonight." And with that, he can Kira took off.


	3. I cannot die

**Hey guys, so this is the third chapter! Enjoy!**

STILES POV

Stiles was staring at the spot where his best friend and his girlfriend took of f to find Lydia. He couldn't believe it. He was not allowed to help finding Lydia which made him feel helpless. Thinking about the reason why she was gone made him feel guilty and that was obviously something he didn't want at all. He never saw Scott that pissed before. Scott had tried to control his anger, everyone felt it. And then the last sentence before he took of wouldn't leaf Stiles' mind:

_I think you have done enough._

The more he thought about it, the more he believed it. What if something has happened to Lydia? What if she was hurt? Maybe even dead? He couldn't think about that now. The only thing he could do to stay calm was being optimistic. Maybe she just took off because she was scared being alone at the jeep? But that wouldn't make any sense either. Why would she leave all by herself when she was scared?

There was no logical solution than the fact that she got kidnapped or something. Maybe she saw something and run away. Maybe that thing didn't even catch her, maybe she was faster. But he couldn't continue his thoughts because suddenly Malia spoke up. He had totally forgotten about her.

"Why do you smell like fear and guilt?" There it was again. She was being so insensitive. Why couldn't she just understand? At least for once? It was not that hard! He tried to teach her every time how she had to behave but sometimes was like she didn't even try.

"Maybe because it is MY fault that Lydia is missing now? What if anything happened to her? What if she is already dead?" He spoke the first sentence very slowly because he hoped she would stop asking stupid question which lead him to think about his actions.

"So what? If she is dead you guys will get over it. It is not like she is your sister or girlfriend or wife. She is a friend. You have more of them. So what are we going to do while they are gone? Wanna make out?' The anger was slowly growing in Stiles. Lydia was not just some friend. He loved her since third grade! She was his best friend right after Scott and she was everything but 'some friend'. Sure, he and Malia just fit and it was very easy with her. She was also his first but that didn't allow her being all rude. She was still learning but how could she dare talking like this? He wasn't even in the mood for arguing that is why his only action was snorting with disbelief.

"Maybe we should enjoy the silence and wait for the others to come back. That would be for the best if you want to avoid an argument." He said matter-of-factly. Be the look on her face he could tell she was confused by the anger of his statement but she accepted it.

SCOTT POV

If he had the time and if he were in a different situation he would have told Stiles how disappointed and shocked he was by his lack of care for Lydia. Sure, he thought Malia would make a run for it, but they would have brought her back. Also, she was a supernatural creature; she was able to defend herself quite well.  
But Lydia was human. She didn't have claws or fangs to fight. She couldn't build an enormous amount of strength inside her by shifting into a werewolf. God she wasn't even good with a bow or a sword. Fighting was something she sucked at. And Scott would change that when he find her. He would teach her how to fight a little and maybe Chris could help her handling a bow. He was definetly going to make her more powerful.

They were going through the woods for thirty minutes now and they hadn't found her yet. But suddenly he could smell blood. A lot of blood. He was searching for the source but before he could find it he heard Kira yell.

"Oh my God, LYDIA!"

There she was, lying on a ground in the middle of a dark forest. Blood was streaming down her face and her leg clearly broken. You could tell by the way her leg was laying in an unusual way. Her dress was ripped open so you could see her bra and all the bruises on her stomach and on her shoulder. He would say that she was dead but hearing her heartbeat told him otherwise. Her eyes opened and closed every second it was like she was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Scott? Kira?" that was all Lydia managed to say. Her voice was quiet but they could hear her anyways. The two of them knelt down beside her. Scott took her hand because he wanted to take at least a bit of her pain.

"I can't take your pain." It was more a question than a statement. He couldn't imagine a situation worse than this. It was like Allison's death all over again. He couldn't lose Lydia too. He promised to keep her safe and obviously he failed.

"Scott it doesn't hurt. But I am not dying. I can't get killed by the supern-…" she couldn't get any further because her eyes slipped close. He knew she was right but something seemed to be totally wrong about the situation. The fact that she cannot get killed didn't mean that it was okay if she died several times. He was still worried. What if it's different this time? Maybe she can't get killed by werewolves but by something different. He was listening to her heartbeat until it was gone.

"We have to get her to a hospital, I can't hear her heartbeat anymore!" Scott yelled. He was panicking a lot. Kira totally agreed so he lifted her into his arms and carried her bridal style back to the jeep.

**I know I promised that the next chapters would be longer but I thought this is the perfect time for a cliffhanger! Anyways, I am going to look for a beta-reader any time soon because I want it to be easy for you to read my story.  
****Also I watched the seasons finale and I am seriously sad. Sometimes it seems to me that Lydia isn't part of the pack anymore. They all leave to find Scott and she is the one left behind. Lydia wouldn't have left him but nevertheless he did. He called his dad but it isn't the same. Also he doesn't know Mason so why would he send him to look for her when he doesn't know if he can trust him?  
I want Lydia with the pack again and this is also what my fiction will be about. The friendship with Scott will be the main part because I miss that very much in the season.  
I would like to know your opinion on the finale so let me know!  
Have a nice day guys! :)**


	4. Silence

**Hey guys. I know it is not that much longer but I tried, really. Also, I am very sorry that it took me so long to update but I have so many things going on right now, it is ridiculous. I have at least 3 exams per week and I need to study hard to keep ma grades up. And now we have vacation in Germany for two weeks and I need to work. So there is not much spare time right now. This is also the reason why there isn't any beta reader yet. I haven't had the time to find one and also I have to admit I have too much pride to get one. I know that is a ridiculous thing to say but I can't help it.**

**Anyway, enjoy reading and keep reviewing!**

STILES POV

"It's been an hour by now. Maybe it is for the best if I go look out for them". Stiles stated. He is getting very impatient by now. What if they won't find her? What if they can't bring her back because she is too injured? He had so many questions and the fact that he didn't get any answers by now made him very pissed. Malia wasn't much of a help either. After half an hour of pure silence she decided to turn the radio on. Stiles wasn't in the mood for another fight so he simply let it go. Nevertheless, her singing made him very VERY pissed and it was getting very hard to hide it.

"I think that is not necessary. I can smell them coming for five minutes now. They should get here any second." In another situation he would say that it is progress but not now. In this situation progress is simply not enough. She should have said something sooner so that he could prepare the jeep. What the hell was she thinking? He thought he made it pretty clear that this is a serious situation and that it is important to find Lydia and help her. And yet, she didn't seem to get it. Sometimes he just wants to give up and tell her that he is not able to teach her human behavior. That she should ask Derek for help. But then again, she was his first. It would make him look like a coward and he didn't want that.

He decided to let it go for now because he had better things to do. He got out of the driver's seat and opened the back doors. Then, he took a blanked and laid it down on the seat because there was a high possibility that she was bleeding. After that he got back on the driver's seat and started the engine so that they could go to the next hospital very fast.  
Then he saw something in the dark. There were two people probably Scott and Kira. Scott was dragging something that looked like a person. Lydia. Why was he dragging her? Couldn't she walk on her own? And then he saw her properly. Her face was all bloody and her dress was ripped open. Her bra was exposed and you could see all the scratches. Her whole body was covered in blood and she really looked dead.

Scott and Kira quickly got in the jeep with Scott laying Lydia on his lap. Stiles couldn't move. He was in shock. He couldn't think or move. It took him some time to realize what was happening. Just until Scott decided to speak up.  
"Would you finally start driving?!" Scott yelled. He was right. There was to time to be in shock they had to save her.  
And with that he started to drive until it hit him.  
"Scott where the hell am I supposed to drive? We are in the middle of nowhere! Plus we are still in Mexico and neither of us speaks Mexican! It will take us at least three hours to be back in Beacon Hills and I am NOT convinced that she will make it if we have to drive that long! I mean, look at her! What happened anyway?" He couldn't hold it any longer. He had so many questions and there were so many problems, one bigger than the other! What were they supposed to do? If they go into a Mexican hospital the doctors are going to call the police and they could never leave this place. Going to Deaton's wasn't an option either. First of all, she was in desperate need of medical aid and that is not Deaton's specialty. Second of all, she wouldn't last a three hour ride home.

"I think we should take the risk and bring her to my mum at the hospital. I am going to call her first so she can prepare herself. Staying in Mexico isn't an option, neither for her nor for us. She said she can't get killed by the supernatural so we have to trust her. If she says she will be alright, than she will be." Scott stated. Stiles couldn't decide whether this should make him calmer or more scared.

"I cannot hear any heartbeat anyway so it could be already over. Think this through. The next hospital might be one hour away. She wouldn't last until we arrive there either so where is the difference." Malia stated. Although the way she said it made him very pissed, she did have a point there. If they- wait. Did she just say that there is no heartbeat?! What the hell? Why didn't Scott say anything, he probably new for hours by now! He probably didn't want to scare him but still. This is bad. Very bad. But he had no better solution so he did what Scott told him.

SCOTT POV

It probably wasn't right to keep it from Stiles that Lydia was literally dead, but Scott knew that Stiles wouldn't handle it. He is probably freaking out on the inside right now, but he deserved it anyway.

Seeing Lydia like this made him very sad. He knew he fucked up. Obviously he couldn't keep his promise to Allison. It was her last wish and his only task, but still, it was simply too much. He couldn't handle all this responsibility. Also, he had to choice than to leave them behind to go to save Derek. Who else could have done it? He was the Alpha. The only way he could leave them behind was knowing that Stiles would take care of them. Also he knew that a were-coyote and a kitsune could fight enemies off as long as Stiles need to fix the jeep. How could he know that Stiles didn't fix the jeep in that time? Now it was too late.

After he responded Stiles' questions, he remained silent because he wanted to focus on Lydia's heartbeat to come back. In the background he heard Stiles and Malia talking but he wasn't actually paying attention to their conversation. He didn't need to. Either Stiles is blaming Malia for all of this or he is still flirting with her. Either of it was shit. It wasn't Malia's fault, she was just trying to defend them. Also, there is no need to explain why flirting in this situation was shit!

After two and a half hours back, Scott could hear a tiny very small heartbeat. He knew Lydia COULD be okay but he wasn't sure yet since there was no proof. He didn't want to get everyone's hopes up so he remained silent and he hoped Malia would do it as well.

And she did. Once they arrived in Beacon Hills at the hospital he hoped out of the car and ran towards to entrance. His mother already waited for him.

"Oh my god, Scott! What the hell happened to her!?" She was obviously shocked, you could tell by her facial expression. Honestly, Lydia looked a little like she got raped because of her dress which was ripped open. But she knew all about the supernatural so she probably knew that that was not it.

"I am going to explain it later. Can you just check on her? Please, you have to help her!" Scott begged. He couldn't lose her. He just lost Allison, he couldn't lose Lydia too.  
"Yeah you are right. Put her on the stretcher Scott and that go to the waiting room and wait for me there. All of you." He did was she told him. After that, she and three doctors ran off around the corner and they were left behind.

Now all they could to was to wait.

**So that was it! I know it is not that long but there was another perfect moment for a cliffhanger! I promise I am going to update sooner than this time, really! Also, you haven't told me what you thought about the series finale so please let me know! I am excited to hear if we share the same opinion!  
****As always: Have a nice day!**


	5. Fight

**So this was really fast. Work is being really hard my back hurts like hell but I think I can get through the next week. Anyway thank you all for reviewing and following my story. Though I wish you would review a bit more, guys. Please to it so I know what you think of it. I answer your reviews below. Love you all, enjoy!**

SCOTT POV

After half an hour his mother came into the waiting room and informed them that Lydia was currently in surgery. She didn't say anything more which basically means that they shouldn't get their hopes up. Usually she would have scrubbed in but this was Lydia, she couldn't see her like this. So she got back to work since her shift wasn't over yet while Scott and the others stayed in the waiting room. It was awfully quiet. Everyone was either scared, sad or feeling guilty. Stiles was all of it, Scott could smell it all over him. Honestly, it made him sick. Right now, they needed to be strong for Lydia and what was Stiles doing? He was moping. Just great. Since this wasn't the proper place to start an argument he decided it was better if he kept quiet. Obviously Malia didn't share this thought.

"Would you stop it, Stiles?!" She looked at him like he was the most annoying person in the world while Stiles didn't understand what she meant.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked obviously confused. He had drifted off like he was just lost in thoughts. Scott could read him like a book. He didn't pay attention to what he was doing while thinking about what has happened.

"You smell disgusting. All this sadness and guilt, it makes me sick. I cannot turn this off and it is really starting to piss me off. I am scared to that Lydia won't make it, believe me I am. But we need to be strong for her. You cannot sit here like crap. This is not about you Stiles, it is about her. All focus needs to be on her not on you. And right now, it is on you. You make us worry about you and this is not the right time. When we get the news that she is out of surgery you can start feeling guilty but right now you have to keep it together. At least do it for her. I am sick of it, I really am."  
This surprised Scott. He didn't expect that kind of empathy for Lydia. Since when did Malia care so much for her? It didn't only confuse him, it made him proud too. The were-coyote learned so much in the past time and it was great to see that she was feeling the same way they all did. At least this worked out. So there is one less problem to worry about.  
Obviously Stiles got the message because he didn't answer her. He still smelled like guilt but not as intense as before. It was acceptable now.

After five hours the doctors finally came in. They all stood up hoping they would give them an update about Lydia since her mother was still on a business trip. No one had called her before they could talk to Lydia. They didn't know if Lydia would tolerate anyone calling her mother on this. Scott knew that Lydia was scared her mother would make her move away from her since this was the second attack.

"Family of Lydia Martin?" Scott was nervous. What was he supposed to say? 'Sorry we didn't call her mother since this is Lydia's second attack. Sorry, my bad.'? That was obviously not the best idea.

"That must be us. I am her best friend. Natalie, her mother, is still on her business trip, but she will come as soon as possible. She asked me to keep her updated so you can basically talk to me about everything." He said casually like this was the real truth. Part of it actually was the truth. He really was Lydia's best friend and he kept a close relationship with her mother. Natalie actually appreciated Scott's concern for Lydia's wellbeing.  
Stiles looked very confused as Scott said he was her best friend but he couldn't help it. Stiles sure wasn't her best friend anymore. He was much more for her and she was getting much less for him. At least this is what it looked like the past couple of month. This is also the reason why Scott and Lydia have gotten that close and Scott really didn't mind. He liked this kind of friendship. Lydia was different than he thought. She wasn't superficial at all! Lydia Martin was probably the kindest, smartest and funniest person he ever met. There were no romantic feelings involved for neither of them and that made their friendship so easy. He actually learned that she was pretty good at video games, who would have thought?  
The doctor didn't seem to care anyway since he didn't ask for any proof.

"All right Mr. …..?"

"McCall" Scott answered impatiently. He wanted to know if Lydia was still alive.

"All right Mr. McCall. Mrs. Martin…"

"Please can you just say Lydia? Mrs. Martin is her mother and Lydia would hate it if you call her that." Scott interrupted. The others shoot him confused looks but the doctor didn't seem to mind at all.

"Of course I can call her Lydia. Lydia had a massive blood loss. That was the major problem and it is also the reason why she COULD not make it through the night. It is very hard for the human body to recover from that. There were also a couple of open wounds that needed stitches, so there is a risk for an infection. Lydia also has a concussion and three broken rips. Her lung was also punctured from one broken rip but we fixed that too. Listen, I don't want you to keep your hopes up. All these injuries are usually a death sentence. You can be very lucky that she is still alive. Also, it could be that there are brain damages like memory loss or something like that. Maybe she even lost the ability to speak or something like that because during the time she was dead her brain couldn't get enough oxygen or blood. But we can only know that after she wakes. It is also very likely that she won't make it through the night. I am sorry guys."

Everyone remained silent. Those were simply too much information at once. All Scott could hear was 'not make it through the night' 'broken rips' 'massive blood loss' and 'brain damage'. Damn it he was so screwed. He didn't keep her safe and he didn't keep his promise towards Allison. He might lose Lydia too.

Since no one said a word the doctor decided to speak up. "You can see her if you want to, but only one person at one. Mr. McCall I suggest that you go in last because you can stay here the night if you want to. We can bring an extra bed. This is only an exception, we usually don't do this. Nevertheless this case is special and we feel like this girl needs someone there for her. Is that all right with you? Your mother already left to pack a bag for you."

Scott was very grateful for this offer even though he probably won't need the bed. He knows that he is going to sit next to her bed the whole night and hold her hand so that she knows she is not alone. He looked at Stiles and already knew that he was very pissed and confused at once. Understandable since he had been in his own bubble for month. He didn't know how close the two of them had become. Honestly, Scott couldn't care less about Stiles' feelings right now since this was his entire fault. Scott usually doesn't blame others but right now he couldn't help it.

Kira got in first and Malia was the second one. Kira already left so Scott and Stiles were the only ones left.

"I don't think that I am going in there. I don't think I can handle this sight. Maybe I should bring Malia home first and get some rest. I can still see her tomorrow." Scott couldn't believe what he just heard. What Stiles serious? Was he in denial? Honestly this could be his last chance to talk to her and all he was thinking about was how he got Malia home and about himself? Was he freaking serious?

Scott couldn't stop his eyes from glowing red. He took a few breaths until he was at least a bid calmer. "You're kidding right? Wait, don't answer that because kidding in this situation wouldn't be any better. Are you in denial? This could be your last chance to talk to her! Did you listen to what the doctor said?!"

"I did but you said she couldn't get killed by the supernatural. She was dead for more than four freaking hours and she still came back! Malia was right. We should be strong for her right now but I can't. I cannot be strong for her because all I want to do is to crawl under my blanket in my bed and cry. Cry because this is my entire fault! I left her alone at the jeep. If I had stayed she would still be alive. Right now I cannot deal with this. If I go in there and see her with all this machines…. I will never forget that sight. I am not prepared to see her like this, okay?! You have to understand! If that was Kira or Allison, you wouldn't want to see that either."

"If Allison would be still alive I would to everything to spend more time with her. If she dies tonight you will never see her again. They won't let you and I won't let you either. Do you know when the last time was that you told her that you love her as a friend? Do you know the last time you saw her smile? It won't be enough. I was with Allison the night she died and I wouldn't change it if I could. She needed me and I needed that too. If you don't go in there you can never forgive yourself. If she dies tonight your soul will die too. Most importantly if you don't go in there I can never look you in the eyes again. You can never look in the mirror again." Scott was sad and disappointed. How dare Stiles to bring up Allison right now? This is bad enough, there is no need to bring up Allison. It was hard enough to look Stiles in the eyes but if he won't go in there this friendship would be over. He couldn't do that to Lydia.

STILES POV

Stiles didn't know why he was acting like this but he couldn't help it. This was simply too much. Lydia was dying and it was his fault. He didn't know if he wants to see her like this. If she dies, that would be the last memory of her. Is that what he really wanted? And yet, Scott was right. He should tell her to fight. He should hold her hand. There was one thing that was annoying him the most. What the hell happened between Scott and Lydia? Why was he the one who stayed at her side all night? Since when was Scott her best friend? He is not because Stiles was! At least this is what he thought. When did that change?

"You are probably right. I am going in." Maybe he would pretend to be asleep while he is in there. With that Scott would need to go home and he could be there for Lydia the whole night but is that what she really wanted? If she sees Scott as her best friend than she would need him with her during the night. He couldn't take that from her.

At that moment Malia came out of the room. Her eyes were red and puffy which was very unusual for her. Malia never cries. Weird. He would ask her later about it but right now he needed to get this over with.

He entered the room and nothing could have prepared him. She looked horrible. Her face was swollen and bruised. There were at least four machines that helped her with anything. A tube helped her breathing and honestly she looked dead. He was in shock. He couldn't move. All he could think about was that he caused this. She looked like this because of him. After ten minutes he began to move towards her bed. He sat down on the chair next to her bed and took her hand in his. What was he supposed to do now? Would she even hear him? He felt kind of ridiculous but he did it anyway.

"Lydia I am so sorry…. I don't know if you can hear me but I really am. I shouldn't have left you. You need to fight! You have to make it through the night you have to!" Tears were streaming down his face. He screwed up big time and he didn't know what to do.

"Look I know I haven't been the best friend lately but I still care, okay? You need to survive this! What am I supposed to do without you? We can get through this together! You are not alone, I am always with you!

I am going to help you. Whatever you need I am going to help you. You are still my best friend and I hope we can get back to what we had before. I need you. Please keep fighting Lydia."

He wiped away his tears and got out of the room after he pressed a soft kissed to her forehead. He met a sad Malia outside and decided that it is time to bring her home. He turned to Scott and said

"Keep her safe buddy."

SCOTT POV

He listened through Malia's and Stiles' conversations with Lydia but he wouldn't comment on them. It was simply all too sad. He hesitated before entering Lydia's room because he was too afraid. What would she look like? Was it really that bad? What would he tell her? There was no way out of this situation. He grabbed the bag his mother brought him and entered the room.

The sight was horrible. All this machines and all these noises were driving him crazy. Sometimes he cursed his werewolf hearing. It was overwhelming but he had to focus. He had to help her. Scott set down next to Lydia's bed and put her hand into his.

"Lydia you need to survive okay? What am I going to do without you? Who am I supposed to go shopping with? Who is going to tell me that my jacket doesn't fit to my shoes? Who is going to understand all of my relationship problems? I don't even know how I was able to survive that long without you as my best friend.

You are like the last piece of a puzzle. There was always something missing. I always had a girlfriend and I always had Stiles. I always had my pack. But there was something missing. You were missing. I needed a female best friend. I needed you.

You cannot leave me. Please Lydia you have to fight. Fight for your life. Don't even think that there is nothing worth fighting for. You have me as your best friend. Stiles still loves you, I can tell. Malia needs you as well. You are one of the few people she trusts. Kira needs you like nothing more. You and Malia are her only friends and honestly Malia has still a lot to learn. We need you! The whole pack is going to fall apart without you!

See, I am the alpha but you, you are the mother of the pack. You are like glue that sticks us all together. I need someone who tells me that this was just the worst metaphor anyone ever heart. You need to keep fighting! Fight for me and the others!

Allison would want you to fight, Lydia.

Fight"

**Hope you liked it. If you don't than tell me why, I am always up for criticism.**

** SaraJeppo: I feel the same way about this season. I missed Lydia a lot and this is also the reason why it was so hard for me to accept Malia's character. She just appeared and was suddendly the center of this season. This just seemed so wrong. She is a nice person but what about Lydia? If Holland leaves the show I don't know if I will still watch it. Like seriously that would be horrible. I read an article where it said that this season was all about Lydia and her power but I didn't see that. Like, when did that happen? I hope the next season will be better. Thanks for sharing your opinion with me, that was very interesting!**

I don't know when I will be able to update since everything is going crazy in my life. Still, keep reviewing!

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
